We're Friends, Right?
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: A/U: Chichi and Gogeta love each other like sibilings but can it expand further? Will they remain friends or will it be a downfall of their friendship? One-shot. R


**(A/N: This story takes place on Vegeta-sai. Kakarot has chosen another mate and Gogeta is searching for a mate. All characters in this story are full blooded saiyans.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/Gt. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**We're Friends, Right?**

* * *

_Summary: A/U: Chichi and Gogeta love each other like sibilings but can it expand further? Will they remain friends or will to be a downfall of their friendship? One-shot. R&R_

* * *

Vegeta-sai requires all male saiyans to claim a mate at the age of 18. Every saiyan has choosen a mate all expect one. This saiyan has a compassionate, caring heart that no other saiyan has seen. He treats others nicely, politely. Some saiyans thought of him as a curse. Others respected him as did he in return. He has a best friend who he thought of as a family he never had. They both made complete fools out of themselves and laughed with each other during the hard times. They both were no other than Chichi and Gogeta.

"Hey, Gogeta!" A cheerful voice echoed in his ears. He turned around to face Chichi. He smiled the brightest and the biggest smile he could muster. Chichi laughed at his face, covering her mouth. "You always have _that_ smile every time I say hi."

"Yeah, but what can I say. I'm always happy." He said.

"Sure." She teased, playfully punching his shoulder. "Ready to get breakfast?" She asked, grabbing his hand. Gogeta slightly flushed and nodded, not wanting to speak for the fear of his voice sounding squeaky.

Chichi and Gogeta walked the halls of the palace, each enjoying the others company. Gogeta looked at Chichi in the corner of his eyes. He liked her very much and she was perfect to become his mate but he didn't want to rush things. She use to like Kakarot very much but ever since he mated with another female she pushed him out of her mind. When Kakarot told her he chose a mate she blew a fuse and stormed out. Ever since that day she hasn't talked nor looked at him.

"Hey, Gogeta?" Chichi's voice interrupted his thoughts. Gogeta looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Have you chosen a mate yet?" She asked, never looking him in the eye. Gogeta pulled a face of surprise.

"Umm...well...not yet. I haven't found her yet." He lied. His soulmate was just beside him. Chichi turned to Gogeta and slightly smiled.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who hasn't choose a mate yet." Chichi sighed, relieved. Gogeta placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Chichi. You'll find him one day. He could possibly be near, you just need to open your eyes." He reassured her. Chichi looked up at Gogeta and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, Gogeta. You're like a brother I never had." Chichi hugged him tighter and sniffed. Gogeta wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head. A few minuted last before Gogeta spoke.

"Feeling better Chichi?" He asked sincerely. He felt her nod against his chest and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a loud rumble interrupted the moment. Chichi giggled against his chest but stopped once her stomach growled in protest. Gogeta and Chichi pulled out of each others arms and laughed, rubbing their heads in a childish way.

"We better get breakfast quick. Our stomachs might die." Gogeta joked. Chichi laughed harder at his joke, holding the wall for support.

"I guess you're right. Come on, let's go." Chichi said after regaining for composure. Gogeta nodded and they both walked down the halls to the dining room.

Gogeta pushed open the doors and they walked in. Not much of the saiyans were awake yet but that would mean more food for them. He grinned at the thought and turned to Chichi. "Hey, Chichi. We could get much more food since most of the saiyans are asleep." Chichi also grinned and rubbed her hands in anticipation. They looked at the table and frowned. Breakfast hasn't been served yet.

Chichi groaned and rubbed her stomach. Just then the doors swung open, Kakarot and his mate, Katherine, entered. Chichi's eyes lost their shine and happiness. She sadly looked away, not wanting to see the scene before her. Gogeta looked at the couple then to Chichi. She looked like she wanted to cry over and over until no more tears could fall. Gogeta grasped her hands and gave a light squeeze. Chichi looked up at Gogeta and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Chichi's smile dropped and she looked at the floor beneath her. Gogeta lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes.

"Just ignore them. Come on, I'm starving." He smiled down at her. Chichi smiled and nodded. They took a seat at the table and waited for the food to arrived. Just as the food was served, Kakarot and Katherine took a seat in front of him. Chichi ignored them like Gogeta said and continued eating. Gogeta smiled, glad she took his advice. He continued eating his food wanting to fill his empty stomach.

Katherine scoffed at the other side of the table. "Learn some manners will you. You wouldn't want to choke would you." She sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

Chichi abruptly stopped and glared at the female. "Like I will. You're not god so don't judge us." She growled.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at Chichi. "Are you asking for a death wish low class?"

"Am I or am I not?" Chichi waved her hand, dismissing her. Katherine growled and was about to lung at her but a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked over and saw it was Kakarot's.

"Not here. Let's just continue eating." Kakarot said. Katherine sighed and dropped down into her seat. She glared at Chichi across the table.

Chichi returned it but more deadlier. Gogeta, who seen the whole arguement, rested his hand on Chichi's. Chichi forced her eyes away from Kathrine to the hand on hers. She looked up at Gogeta and her eyes softened.

"Let's get some air." He said and stood up from his seat. Chichi nodded and ignored the couple. She pushed the seat in much harder than she intended to. The table bounced up resulting the drinks to splash all over Katherine and Kakarot. Katherine angrily stood up, the chair falling with a loud crash.

"Why you?!" Katherine pointed an accusing finger at Chichi. Her canines baring against her lips, visibly showing.

Chichi gave her the finger and stormed out the door. Gogeta quickly caught up with her and followed her out to the balcony. Chichi leaned on rails and closed her eyes. The calm, chilling wind cooling off her temper.

Gogeta leaned on the rails beside her, closely observing her behavior. He couldn't utter the words that described her when under the moonlight. She looked more beautiful, the way her skin glowed. Gogeta felt something stir inside his gut but ignored it. Right now Chichi needed to blow some steam and need of comforting.

"It's beautiful." Chichi suddenly said, gazing at the stars. Gogeta looked up and saw so many bright shining stars smiling down them. It was breath taking to say in the least. Gogeta turned to Chichi and clasped his hands together for comfort. It was now or never.

"Umm...Chichi?" Gogeta nervously called. Chichi tore her gaze to her best friend who fidgeted with his fingers.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Gogeta took a deep breath and exhaled. "Chichi, I think its time for me to say this." He grabbed Chichi's hand and intertwined their fingers. He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke. "I like you very much, Chichi. I knew you liked Kakarot but he has chosen someone over you. You've been hurt deeply and had no one to lean a shoulder on but I was there for you the whole time. I have never met someone as beautiful and breath taking as you. I've waited so long for this moment. Better yet, I don't like you. I love you, Chichi. Will you be my mate?" He finished, blushing furiously.

Chichi stood there shock, surprised, happy, sad, and angry. All these emotions clouded her mind like a blur but she held through. She looked up at Gogeta's pleading eyes before leaning in. Their lips gently touched before turning into a passionate fiery. Chichi and Gogeta couldn't explain what they felt right now but this felt wonderful. It was like they died and flew up to heaven. They pulled apart, panting for air.

Chichi looked into his eyes before her tail uncurled from her waist and intertwing with Gogeta's. "I would love to." She smiled before bringing him into another kiss.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one-shot? If so, leave your thoughts in the reviews and I would like to appreicate those who have reviewed. Thanking you for reading and see you sometime. Bye! :)**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
